yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Bagnall
Dave Bagnall, under the username DaveChaos, is a member of the Yogscast, and is the Co-Creator of Yog-Golf and Yog-Olympics (the other creator being Gar). Dave joined the Yogscast on 2nd August 2013 and he has taken part in a few events with them, such as the Yogscast Survival Games with Nipde as his partner, Crown Conquest with Gar and Guns of Icarus, on the HMS Party Boat along with Lewis and Simon. Dave was the head of admin of Suicide Gamers which he establised in 2004 originally as a Counter Strike gaming clan, SG was a casual gaming site for many years until 2011 when he and a friend (MrC) decided to expand SG into a gaming news site and break into the Minecraft community. This was later partnered with TooMuchMinecraft who now host the DaveChaos creative world as part of the TMM package. Dave and Dave (MrC) went on to create the YouTube channel called "Adventures with Dave & Dave" in 2011, where they did lets plays of Portal 2 Co-Op and Minecraft SMP. After a few months MrC had to leave the channel due to life commitments and DaveChaos went on to re-create the channel as "Adventures with DaveChaos" Since then Dave has built up a large fan base working with channels like the Yogscast in the infamous custom maps Yog-Golf (made by o0toecutter0o) and Yog-Olympics (made by Gar). Shortly After this he became partnered with The Game Station (now called Polaris) which is home to some of the biggest and well known channels on YouTube. Dave is also partnered with Twitch.TV the live streaming service,G2PO a gaming video site, the custom T-shirt company Spread Shirt and was recently sponsored by Corsair. Dave has worked with many well known YouTube people such as BebopVox of the Minecraft Mondays Show, IamChiib and KaeyiDream, he has also been interviewed by TGS's JoyceIRLDave has appeared on The Shaft podcast as well as the TGS podcast Recently he was invited to play the custom map called Crown Conquest hosted by the Yogscast which also included many people like Captain Sparkles, Gamechap & Bertie, Sips & Sjin to name a few. A couple of his 2012 milestones are that he won Gaming http://kingofweb.com/ King of the Web election 1st -15th September with a prize of $1000, and his channel passed 100,000 subscribers on 16th December 2012. Dave has attended a couple of conventions in 2012 the first being the Eurogamer Expo in London and the second, Minecon in Disneyland Paris. He will also we attending Gemucon in 2013. He currently continues to bring new video content daily and works closely with Gar, Nipde, John, Andy, Wil and Liam also known as the "League of Extraordinary Gamers (LXG)" he also has a second channel that covers Zombie games here. LXG is currently doing a new series of videos with a plethora of other YouTubers, in a custom ''Feed the Beast ''modpack. This series is called ChaosVille, after DaveChaos. The series is the "sequel" to LXG's own Tekkit series. He has also reviewed the Razer Nostromo Gaming Keypad for HardwareHeaven, the same channel that Kaeyi Dream works for. It is yet to be confirmed whether it is permanent or just a one-off. In YogNews - Animal Crossing and Assassin's Creed, it was announced that Dave had become an official member of the Yogscast. Trivia *Dave mentioned on Episode 90 of The Shaft that he got in touch with the Yogscast when Lewis was asking people for Building Ideas for Shadow Of Israphel and when sending an idea he also added a small message saying "Fancy a Game Of Golf?" *Dave and his friends Gar and Nipde have mentioned Duncan's Tekkit Series saying that their series of Tekkit is more fun and games than informational and if you wanted an informational series to watch Duncan's series. *Gar was his partner in Crown Conquest and they came 12th. *He came 10th in the Survival Games with Nipde. Gallery davechaos.png Links *Youtube *Website *Twitter *Facebook *Living Dead Chaos (Second Channel dedicated to games about zombies and killing zombies) Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Yogscast